This invention relates generally to carts or the like and more particularly to an improved mobile or rollable cart that is readily convertible for carrying different types of material.
There is a long felt need for a readily convertible mobile cart that may be used for transporting different types types of material having a wide range of sizes. In some instances, the cart may be used for transporting relatively bulky objects, while in other applications the cart may be used for transporting articles that must be maintained separate from one another. A cart, such as disclosed by the present invention, may find utility in a hospital or the like wherein medications and/or hospital supplies must be transported rapidly and efficiently from one area to another with care being taken to assure the separation of the articles during their transport. Another application of the present invention would be to transport relatively bulky items that do not necessarily need isolation from each other during transport from one storage area to another, such as in an industrial plant.
In order to achieve maximum efficiency and utility at a minimum cost, it is desirable that a mobile cart such as used and described hereinabove, be readily convertible with a minimum of skill and without the need for using special tools or hardware. It is also desirable that the means used for separating the articles on the cart all capable of being stored in a condition of minimum volume when not being used and yet are capable of quick assembly and disassembly. In many instances it is desirable and in fact necessary that the means providing for separation of the articles to be transported are easily maintained in a relatively clean condition.